


perspective

by Anonymous



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Gen, Gon thinking about his friend, Introspection, Killua is only mentioned, Slightly longer than a drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-04-02
Updated: 2005-04-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:14:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29272299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Gon sees Killua better than anyone else.
Relationships: Gon Freecs & Killua Zoldyck
Kudos: 1
Collections: Anonymous





	perspective

**Author's Note:**

> This is something I wrote back in 2005 (!!). Just posting it here as I'd like to keep an archive of my past work. The text is kept exactly as it was when I first put it online, including the summary, A/N and disclaimer.

**perspective**

Disclaimer: Hunter x Hunter belongs to Togashi Yoshihiro.

Note: Drabble!fic, originally accompanied by a 5-minute sketch you can see here: www. songisborn. org/ wish/ fanfic/ perspective. jpg (just remove the spaces).

\--

To the rest of the world, Killua is a killing machine; a cold, heartless boy brought up for the sole purpose of carrying out dark murders.

Gon says otherwise.

To Gon, Killua is a multiplex of emotions and quirks and colours, some varying slightly from the next, others completely opposite, but all of it still containing something that is so uniquely Killua.

Gon thinks everyone else must be blind. They can't see Killua the way he can.

They can't see the Killua who whispers and mumbles childishly in his sleep, the Killua who picks at his vegetables, or the Killua who laughs playfully while splashing in the water. Nor can they see the Killua who wonders with doubt every night whether his family misses him or not, or the Killua who smiles –a genuine smile, not a cocky grin-when something fantastic has happened.

Gon wonders if there are as many faces of his best friend as there are stars in the sky.


End file.
